Loving Sisters
by Rooh.ski
Summary: This will be an action/adventure romance. It contains strong language, graphic descriptions of battles and death, and will contain m human x f pokemon lemons. Eevee - Espeon, Glaceon, Cinccino, Victini.
1. Chapter 1

"Mien!" Cried the mienshao as it slammed into the dirt. The dust cloud that had been kicked up from the crash slowly settled, leaving the bleeding, clearly beaten pokémon visible to everyone in the audience. There were many small cuts all over its body, and it appeared to be in great pain as it struggled to pull itself back up to face the serperior that had dealt the blow.

"That's enough, Mienshao!" It's trainer shouted, recalling the badly injured pokémon back to its pokéball. In its place, the girl sent out a mudkip.

The elegant serperior didn't even need to wait for instruction from its trainer. It immediately whipped its long tail around, creating a powerful tornado. As the serperior's tornado grew in size, it began to pull razor-sharp leaves from nearby trees in the stadium. A smirk seemed to form on its face as it watched the mudkip charging.

"Water gun, Mudkip!" It's trainer called.

The mudkip and serperior both launched their attacks at each other. When the jet of water and the green tornado met it was clear who had been successful. The green tornado now had a blue swirl to it, but kept screaming toward its target.

"Are you shitting me?!" Frank yelled at the girl. "Why the fuck would you use a water-type, _a_ _mudkip_, against a serperior?! Does anyone use their brains anymore?! And why the hell does no one use ice-types? If it was Rii out there-"

The glaceon's ears perked up and her eyes opened at the mention of her name. She looked over at her trainer who was screaming at the TV. with his arms raised in the air.

"Dork." She chuckled

Rii looked around a little groggily at her surroundings. Her younger sister, Stara was next to her watching Frank with her head tilted slightly to the side. Rii knew Stara had probably been watching him for a while now, taking in everything she could and analyzing it. The eevee was the youngest of the household. She was sweet, incredibly smart, and infinitely curious. Stara studied everything that interested her until she had it completely figured out. This quality made her quite the troublemaker.

'Take the ice machine incident from earlier that week: Stara had figured out how to make the dispenser on the refrigerator drop ice onto the floor, which...she promptly left there, and of course, me, being the older sister, was the one that was blamed for the giant puddle of water it left behind,' she thought.

Still feeling a bit tired from her interrupted sleep, Rii laid her head back down and closed her eyes, the small silver bell on her collar making a 'chink' sound against the hardwood floor.

Stara noticed the sound of her sister's bell.

"Ah, good night again, big sister." She said softly with a smile.

"Mmmm. Hello Star. Having fun?" Rii managed to say.

The eevee answered, "I was just wondering what Master will do with me."

" 'Do with you?' She lifted her head again. What do you mean?"

"My apologies, big sister. I meant the evolution that Master will choose to have me undergo."

Rii thought about it for a second. "What if Frank wants to keep you the way you are; as an eevee?"

"I have considered that, but Master has a very strong normal-type in Binx..." Stara pointed her muzzle over to the cinccino on the other side of the room blissfully munching on a bowl of berries.

"Normal-type?" Rii inquired.

"That's correct, sister. The humans have invented a clever system to categorize pokémon. Both Binx and I are classified as normal-types."

"Po- pokiman? What? And I'm not sure I'd call them clever. Why is it that they can't understand us, if they're so smart? I can understand them." Rii asked, huffing.

The conversation had clearly gone above Rii's head and Stara picked up on this. She decided not to delve any deeper, for her sister's sake.

She responded simply, "Fascinating isn't it? Besides that, if Master wished for me to stay in this form wouldn't he put an everstone pendant around my neck? I have learned that this is the easiest way to keep me from evolving, and I know that even if I'm not evolved artificially, I will eventually become an umbreon or an espeon. Eevee are unstable."

"Look hun," the glaceon said, exasperated. "I really believe you're overthinking this. Frank is probably just being lazy."

Rii gave a loud yawn and went back to her nap, resting her face in the back of her paws.

"Perhaps, big sister."

Stara watched Rii sleep for a while, the look of admiration from a younger sibling in her eyes. Stara knew she wasn't her real sister. Rii had been given to Frank as a present when she was still an egg. Stara, on the other hand, had been born in the wild. Frank rescued her after she was abandoned by her mother. When she was at the limit of her fear: starving, scared, lonely.

She watched Frank throw a fit in front of the TV. and thought about that day. She remembered the hydreigon that chased her through the woods; how she arrived at a dead end and gave up hope, accepting the fact that she would be devoured by this beast. She recalled closing her eyes, preparing for the oncoming pain. She could vividly recreate the moment she had expected her death, only to hear the predator cry out in agony; to see a young glaceon leap at the hydreigon, and anchor it's claws deep into the monster's hide, pulling it to the ground.

The glaceon bared her fangs, which became elongated with ice, and then drove them mercilessly through the hydreigon's neck, straight into a vein. Warm arms wrapped themselves around her shaking eevee body, scaring her, and she viciously bit at one of them. The man yelped in pain but held onto her, soothing her and trying to assure her that it would be ok. The man's glaceon continued to ravage the hydreigon's flesh, snapping it's head back and forth, ripping through muscle and arteries.

She vividly remembered the blood spewing from the wounds, and the horrendous cry the beast let out as the glaceon used its strong jaws to crush one of the monster's necks. She watched, in his arms, as her attacker collapsed to the ground, bleeding profusely, screaming in the pain and terror that she had expected upon herself. The glaceon bit into another of its necks and shook hard until a distinct snapping sound was heard and it became limp. She dropped it and turned her attention to the last head. It was very clear that the monster was terrified. It's eyes moved back and forth rapidly, desperate for escape. It tried to crawl away, surely having given up all thoughts of the eevee. The glaceon didn't pause, it slammed its paw down on the last neck, crushing the windpipe, and putting the hydreigon out of its misery.

Stara was eternally grateful for both her sister, and the man that had held her and kept her away from the beast. He had taken an interest in her pitiful life. He had given her a safe home, warm food, and a family. After calming down and settling into her new life, she found she had a crush on him. A crush that had developed into love over the next few years.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Loving Sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to introduce the third girl and I didn't include lemons. They are coming next chapter, I promise! I'm hard at work on it right now, so bare with me one more time. I could have forced a lemon scene, but I figured a short, sweet introduction chapter was better than ruining the entire story. I hope you'll agree.

...

...

Stara jumped off the kitchen counter, a pair of berries hanging in her mouth by the stem. She curled up next to her older sister, Rii, who was asleep on the floor. Frank was out today, and had left the girls to themselves. The TV was left on in an attempt to keep them entertained because he knew both Binx and Stara took an interest in it. Nibbling on her berries, the eevee let her eyes wander around the room until they fell upon the cinccino at the opposite corner. Eye contact was made and Binx gave Stara a nervous smile, then immediately looked at the TV.

Stara noticed that her cheeks were flushed. Binx's shy behavior was expected since she always kept her distance from the eeveelutions, but the blushing was new.

The eevee cocked her head and asked, "Is something wrong, Binx?"

"N-n-no," the cinccino stammered, eyes to the ground.

Stara walked over to her, sat down, and cocked her head to the side again. "Why are your cheeks so red, Binx?"

"Umm, umm. Well..." Her eyes wandered back and forth and she played with her mane while she spoke.

Binx looked at Stara, her cheeks still flushed. She was hoping Stara had lost interest in the conversation, but sighed when she saw the eevee's head still cocked to the side, eyes straight ahead, looking concerned for her. She knew she wasn't getting out of this.

"I'm jealous of you two...sisters."

"What do you mean?" Came a voice from the back. The glaceon had been listening to them.

"Umm," Binx stammered. "Like...I wish...I was an eevee...like you guys."

"Why would that be, Binx?" Stara asked.

"I...um...I've never had a sister...or a family." The cinccino nervously played with her mane more. "And if I was an eevee..." She paused for a moment, causing Stara to cock her head to the side.

"Aaaaaand..." The older sister glaceon asked, half curious and half impatient.

Binx's face became even redder. "...then...all three of us...could be sisters."

She looked up at the eevee, embarrassed. Neither Stara's head nor her expression had changed.

"Well, there's a couple things wrong with that logic," Rii replied.

Binx's heart sank. *Of course she could never be their sister,* she thought to herself.

Rii explained herself. "First off, you have a family right now with us and Frank. You are a part of this family. And second, you don't have to be an eevee to be my sister." She smiled at Binx.

"I agree with Big Sister Rii. I wouldn't mind calling you my sister," Stara added.

Tears started forming in Binx's eyes and she began hiccupping repeatedly as she sobbed.

"R-really?"

"Ya. In fact, why didn't you just talk to us about this earlier? "Rii asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm just...s-shy, and I didn't...want you two to be mad at me."

"I would like for you to be our sister, Binx." Stara told her, nuzzling up to the cinccino.

Rii got up and joined her, sandwiching Binx between them. Binx couldn't have been happier squished up with them, she loved her new sisters. Now if she could only make her fantasies of her master come true, her life would be perfect.

...

...

B-baka! It's not like I wanted you to read my story or anything, ok!?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Third Chapter

Frank woke from his sleep, still very groggy. It didn't take him very long to notice the desperate movements and muffled "vee, vee"s coming from under his chest. He lazed on the bed for a few more seconds until the haziness of sleep cleared and he was able to think clearly enough to realize that he had rolled over on top of Stara, his eevee. He rolled the other way, laying on his back. It had probably taken him so long to realize this because Stara usually slept at the end of the bed and wouldn't normally be where she was, so he hadn't expected it.

Stara breathed in and out, filling her lungs with air. She was still on her back, recovering from the near-death experience she had just encountered.

"Damn," she said, still panting. "I guess I pushed it a little too far there."

Stara recalled how she had ended up in this strange situation. She had been up for a short while, and after a nice long stretch and walk around the house to wake herself up, the eevee had found herself thinking of her trainer. She had grabbed a berry from the kitchen while she was walking around and was still nibbling on the last of it when an idea had come to her. She jumped back up on the bed and carefully climbed on top of Frank. Planting her front paws securely on his chest and bracing herself, she had inched her face slowly to his and placed the last bit of berry between Frank's lips.

"I'm kissing Master! I'm really doing it!"

She pushed the small treat through carefully and paused for a moment, blushing. After building up courage, the little eevee closed her eyes and pushed it farther in, her tongue brushing against his slightly. Stara held her place over him as he shifted slightly from the disturbance. She then paused to build up courage again, this time blushing even harder. She rolled her tongue around the treat and squeezed, spreading its juice over her tongue, then gave his tongue one long lick. This had caused him to swallow the piece of berry she had shared with him, roll over and wake up on top of her. Thinking about it embarrassed her.

"I really hope he doesn't notice the berry…or the juice…or my honey on him."

She hadn't been in heat, but the thrill of getting caught, kissing her lover, feeling his warmth when he had been on top of her, they all added up to excite her body. Her slit had become noticeably wet with her honey during the kiss, as her body prepared to accept him, and it had been pressed into him when she ended up on her back.

Of course though, Frank hadn't noticed. He wrote the taste of berry juice off as a forgotten midnight snack and her honey as wetness from her nose, and got out of bed. He was careful not to wake the other girls as he shuffled to the shower, undressed, and let the hot water cascade over him. As the comfortable shower began to work its magic and wake him up, he reflected on the strange situation he had found himself in upon waking up.

"Why was Stara sleeping that close to me?" He thought to himself, "And how did she end up on her back with me on top... like I was making love to her?"

His body reacted to his own thoughts, and his imagination and libido began to get the better of him causing him to drift into fantasies and dirty thoughts of his eevee, her sisters, and combinations of the three of them. Eventually, his dirty thoughts began to turn to that of his gorgeous bitch-of-an-ex-girlfriend. When he found himself fantasizing about and remembering sex with a person he now absolutely hated he shook his thoughts back into reality, ending his unusually long shower.

"Fuck that bitch." Frank said to himself as he dried his body off with a towel. He sighed, trying to get the thoughts of her out of his head. His day was starting to take a depressing turn and he decided the best course of action to change his mood would be to take a walk. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was still quite early, and very little light seeped through the window blinds. He checked the girls. Binx and Rii were curled up together on their petbed, sound asleep. Stara was on his bed, wide awake, watching him.

"Wanna go for a walk, girl?"

"Vee, ee!"

A cheerful eevee barked quietly at him, then jumped off the bed. He prepared a small backpack of snacks and water to take with them. Stara followed Frank out the door and the two began their morning walk. It looked to be a beautiful day today. The sun was just beginning to rise, turning the still star-filled sky varying soft shades of pink and orange. He breathed in deeply and smiled, then headed off with Stara.

The two of them walked along together down the dirt path leading away from his house. The path followed along a small stream for a ways before snaking through a large forest. If one were to follow it long enough, it would take them to a small town. Today though, Frank planned to trek the path just a little ways into the woods and watch the rising sun as its light filtered through the forest. He knew the perfect vantage from which to watch from too: a large fallen tree he had known about and explored since his childhood.

Upon arriving at the tree, Frank threw his backpack up on the large broken trunk, then picked Stara up and placed her next to it before pulling himself up. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, enjoying the cool, fresh forest air. The giant trees gave off a pleasant pine-like scent and their needles blew gently in the wind, causing the morning light to dance through them. Frank opened the bag he had brought and offered Stara a berry. It was the same kind she had shared earlier this morning, and upon noticing, immediately blushed. She turned her head away to keep him from seeing.

"Not hungry?" Frank asked her. "Well that's ok, I suppose."

Suddenly, Stara's ears perked up and her body tensed. She was still staring in the same direction, but something was clearly wrong with her now.

"What's wrong? Stara? Star..."

He could hear it too, now. A buzzing sound was approaching them, drowning out the calming ambiance of the forest. Stara tensed up further and turned her head to him, barking desperately to him, "Evee! Ee ee! vee!" He had no idea what she was trying to tell him, but at that moment, the source of the noise came into view.

"Oh...fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. You've got to be shitting me."

A beedrill was heading in their direction and had now obviously seen them. It stopped and appeared to survey them.

"Please just leave." Frank thought to himself. "Please, please, please just keep flying. We don't want anything to do with you." Frank shifted his focus to Stara who was next to him on the tree trunk. She was poised, ready to fight and shaking nervously, pretending to be brave for him. He knew the little eevee wouldn't stand a chance against it. Unlike her older sister, Rii, who had participated in many battles and had been trained to fight since she was a cub, Stara had been babied her whole life. The closest she had been to a battle was watching her sisters, Binx and Rii, from his shoulder, and the closest to training she had was playing with them in the yard.

To Frank's horror the beedrill advanced in their direction. The sound its wings made as they beat against the air had changed, it was now more aggressive and focused. A hundred scenarios ran through Frank's mind as he tried to find a solution to this problem. What could he do to get out of this situation? He could run and leave Stara to stall the beedrill. This would probably allow him to get away, but it most certainly spelled the death of Stara. "Hell no, fuck that," he thought to himself. The idea of leaving his pokemon to die made him sick. There was only one thing they could hope to do and that was fight.

As the beedrill closed in on the two of them Stara crouched down into the trunk, extending her claws and digging into the wood slightly to gain momentum. She launched herself at the wasp pokemon, who was heading straight toward her master. It blocked her attack with its drill-arm, sending her flying to the ground. It jabbed the other arm straight at Frank. He yanked his face away and the sharp drill failed to penetrate him, leaving a cut across his cheek instead. The attack caused him to lose his balance and fall off the tree, giving him some distance from the beedrill.

Stara righted herself and jumped at the beedrill's back, this time her claws caught one of its arms and tore through the hard carapace and into the flesh underneath. Green fluid, its blood, seeped to the to the top of the gashes, covering the wound. The beedrill turned its attention back to the eevee, throwing several jabs at her. The poorly prepared eevee could not dodge them all, and took several of them dead on. This left her badly hurt and bleeding from several areas on her body. The pain was immense, and she could taste blood, but she would not give up. She would protect her love or die trying.

When the beedrill turned around to attack Frank, Stara pulled herself to her feet to make one last desperate attack in order to save Frank. She ran forward and swiped at the back of its tail. As her claws tore the shell, the beedrill hissed in pain. It wasn't enough to kill the beedrill or deter it. Instead, it seemed to piss the beedrill off more. It quickly flipped around and blindsided Stara with its arm. She tumbled across the ground and slammed into a tree.

Frank watched her hit the tree. It was a pretty serious impact and she was now lying on her side, not moving.

"Oh shit. Stara! STARA! No!" The beedrill was now heading his way, eager to kill its original victim. "Why? Why couldn't I have brought Binx or Rii? Why did this fucking beedrill have to show up?" He looked over at Stara. She moved slightly. "Thank Arceus, she's still alive." He thought to himself "Maybe if I just let it kill me now, before she gets back up, it'll leave and Stara will survive."

The beedrill had now closed in on him and was stabbing at him again. He threw his arm up out of instinct to protect himself. The arm-drill cut into his arm again but missed his face. It jabbed again and again, tearing his clothes in several places and leaving wounds all over him. He scrambled away from it to try to lead it away from his eevee.

Stara groaned in pain as she regained consciousness. Her body hurt so bad.

"I'm letting master down."

She attempted to pull herself up, but to no avail. Memories of the time she and Frank had spent together over the last few years played through her mind. She loved him so much and she never got the chance to show him that love. It was too late now, though. She wished she had the training her sisters did. She wished she was stronger, strong enough to protect him. She was sure Rii could have.

Stara painfully raised her head in a last-ditch effort to pick herself up and protect him. It was no use, her body was drained. and she collapsed back to the ground. She noticed movement in the trees near her but couldn't tell what it was, her vision was beginning to blur. What appeared to be an orange and cream-colored spike began to protrude from the tree. Stara attempted to focus on it but her body wouldn't let her. Her vision went dark as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

...

...

...

...

...

"...hear me?"

A soft, sweet, feminine voice called to her.

"There you go. Hello there!"

"Am I dead?" Stara asked the voice.

"No, silly. Teehee! I'm communicating with you through thought."

"Where are..." She was interrupted by the voice.

"Your friend is still very much in danger. I think I can help you, but I'm quite afraid of humans, so I'll let you handle it. Be more careful next time, k?"

A rush of energy flooded Stara's body, and she opened her eyes. She no longer felt the presence in her mind, but she tried anyways.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me still?"

No response. She looked in the direction she had seen the spike, it was gone. She thought about her situation and remembered the voice warningthat her friend was still in danger. "Frank! I've got to help frank!" A new sense of conviction returned to her. At that moment her body began to glow white and she felt weightless. "What's happening to me, am I evolving?"

Indeed, she was. The battle with the beedrill and the energy gifted to her, along with the years of love and pampering she had received, were enough to destabilize her body and cause her transformation.

Frank ran into a tree as he crawled backwards on his butt. The beedrill attempted to impale him again with its stinger, but he was able to dodge the attack. It pulled back and stabbed at him with an arm-drill, missed, and lodged the drill into the tree instead. Frank moved to the side to distance himself from the beedrill's other weapons. A large, purple, cat-like pokémon jumped past him and slammed into the beedrill, snapping the lodged arm off at the joint. The beedrill flew off a bit then turned to face the espeon. Green blood dripped from the severed leg.

"St-Stara?! Is that you?!"

She turned and looked at him, giving a slight nod. She felt a presence enter her mind. She could tell it was not hostile, it was warm and kind. It spoke to her again.

"Oh! I see you've gained tremendous psychic ability! You're a bit like me now, teehee! Do you think you have a grasp on any of your new powers yet?"

"No, I don't feel as if my abilities have changed. I can clearly see my body has, though." Stara talked to the being through her mind.

"You've gotten a lot bigger, indeed! I promise though, I can feel your psychic power from here."

The beedrill rose higher into the air and charged at her at high-speed.

"Try focusing on one of its wings and envision it stopping," the voice instructed.

Stara focus her attention on the charging pokemon and saw the joint where it's left wing was attached to the abdomen. She took a deep breath, then followed the voice's instruction, grabbing the joint with her mind. The beedrill lost it's balance, spinning in the air before crashing into the ground.

"Good job, I knew you could do it, Stara! I better be off now, it looks like you can handle things from here. That bug should have no chance against you now that your talents are developing. Come play with me again later, ok?! I'll let you meet me if you do!"

"Thank you for giving me the ability to save him. I will definitely return this favor some day," she replied.

"Good! Then come see me again!"

With that, Stara felt the presence leave her mind and she turned her attention back to the beedrill that was picking itself up off the ground. She expanded on what the friend had shown her by grabbing both sets of wings telekinetically. Frank watched as the bug tried to sting the air around it in confusion, before Stara grabbed it in her mind. The beedrill squirmed around, panicking from being helpless about the situation. As it's abdomen curled further inwards, towards its throat, the beedrill stopped squirming and instead seemed to be focused on holding back the stinger. The two pokemon battled over the muscles that controlled the deadly weapon, one physically, and one mentally. Stara's telekinetic abilities appeared to prevail as the stinger inched closer and closer to the beedrill's head before slowly penetrating the underside of its mouth. It let out a strange, shrill scream as the tip dug further upwards, now visible through its open mouth. The pain must have overpowered the beedrill's concentration, for Stara was able to completely overpower it and slam the stinger all the way through its mouth and into its brain, killing it almost instantly.

Frank was still shaking slightly as he grabbed the backpack and zipped it back up. He called Stara to his side and began walking back to the house.

"Good girl."

She had expected more than this from him, but as her powers continued to manifest she found herself able to pick up on his thoughts and understand just how close he had come to death, and how shaken up he was, so she simply smiled and barked a happy "You're welcome!" They walked the rest of the way home in silence, with Stara monitoring his thoughts. She picked up, through his thoughts, the memory of the beedrill stabbing at him and almost killing him. This made her feel bad, she had almost gotten them both killed. If she hadn't tried to play brave and taken that aggressive stance, the bug might have just continued on. Stara stopped in her tracks at the next memory. Frank was remembering the worry he felt when she was knocked out. "He had tried to draw the beedrill's attention away from me so I might live." This brought a big smile to her face and she bounced up to him, nuzzling into his side. "What is it girl?" He laughed as she took his hand in her mouth and nibbled playfully on his fingers. Her playing continued, until the two got back to the house, as she tried to soothe him and cheer him up. Rii and Binx had since woken up and had moved to the living room. Binx had climbed up on the couch and Rii was sitting in the windowsill that overlooks the front yard, waiting for her master. Her ears perked up when she noticed him coming up the trail, and even more so when she saw the lavender-colored espeon walking next to him.

"No fucking way." Binx, come look at this!"

The little cinccino ran up to the window at her big sister's request, raised her paws, and jumped repeatedly, attempting to reach the ledge.

"I can't get up there," she whined.

The glaceon jumped down, grabbed Binx by the nape of her neck, and hopped back up to let her see.

"Oh wow! Is that Stara? Did she evolve?"

"It looks like it," Stara answered.

"Neat! Look how big she is now! I wish I was that big."

Rii looked at her and giggled. "I think you're fine the way you are, Binx."

"Th-thank you s-s-sister." A big smile and a big blush had come to her face.

"You're quite welcome, now let's go welcome them and you can ask her all about her new form."

After putting his things away and tending to his wounds, Frank let the girls play and tackle each other in the living room while he went to the bedroom. He wanted to calm down and relax, and he knew exactly what would help. He opened the closet door and took a thin, rolled joint from a tightly sealed mason jar on top of his dresser. He sealed the jar again and left, heading out back with a lighter, to smoke his concerns away.

Upon returning to the living room, he found the girls lying in various places, tired from their play. He decided to sit on the couch, next to Rii. He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels until he was able to find something that he thought would entertain him as his high set in. He smiled and let his whole body relax as the high hit him. The show kept him entertained for a whole 15 minutes, until a commercial break interrupted the comedy, and his mind began to wander. His new espeon hopped up onto his lap and curled up.

"Oh wow, she's so much bigger now. She doesn't even really fit in my lap now. She fits on it though, haha. Wow, on and in are strange words. English is a strange language, maybe I should learn another."

He ran his hand through her soft fur and she purred for him.

"Oh ho ho, so soft!" Frank said with an incredibly goofy look on his face.

She looked at him inquisitively, the smell of a strange burnt plant on his breath had piqued her curiosity. She shifted her body to a different position, brushing her leg against his crotch in the process. This, of course, caused a reaction from his body, and soon afterwards, began to also affect his train of thought. "Oh she's so pretty," he thought as he continued to stroke her fur. Stara purred and nuzzled into his hand, her body shifting, wiggling, and rubbing against him, exciting him further.

He let his intoxication get to him as he let his petting wander to her belly,then to between her legs. After a few seconds of tracing the outer edges of her sex he removed his hand in self-embarrassment. She hadn't pulled away or tried to stop him. She was just laying there, thumping her tail absent-mindedly against the couch cushion, watching him with a tint of red across her face.

"Of course she didn't pull away," he thought to himself. "She probably has no idea what I was doing."

He nervously laughed to himself until she intervened.

"No master, I understand what was happening, and it...wasn't very nice of you to tease me like that."

He looked at her, incredibly shocked. Her face was incredibly flushed and she was looking away from him, clearly embarrassed,then it hit him:

"Oh fuck! She knows I was fingering her!" His face became as red as hers.

"You...you...you were trying to get me ready to m-m-mate right? Is that what 'fingering' means?"

"Holy shit, wait, you're talking to me?" He tried to contemplate how high he was at the moment and he didn't think it would be enough to hallucinate about talking pokemon.

"Telepathically, yes, but you didn't answer my question, master."

He thought back to her question and scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Does that mean you want to mate with me then?"

"I uh- I...um..." He had seen this question coming a mile away, but still wasn't prepared for it. She didn't wait for him to answer though, choosing instead to nuzzle into his thighs and crotch and beg him with the most pathetic set of eyes she could muster.

"Continue?" She pleaded.

He pondered the situation. He knew himself, if he went through with this he wouldn't be able to stop, and he would eventually fuck her, which would make him a poképhilliac.

"Humans don't like it when other humans mate with pokémon? Why?"

"I don't know. Some people think that pokémon aren't as intelligent or something as humans, and so they couldn't consent to sex with us. Besides, we can't reproduce with you."

"Ooooh?" She inquired with an increasingly sexy voice. "Does that mean you don't think I'm smart?"

"No," he laughed, "You and Rii are probably smarter than I am."

"Then...continue? I'm in heat and it's such a pain. I won't tell anyone, I promise, so just this once?"

She had him beat on logic and he couldn't really lie to himself, he did want her.

"Fine, but just this once."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. Stara rolled over on her back and took his first few fingers into her mouth, biting in a sexy and playful way, and rolling her tongue over them.

She let go of his hand and winked at him. "Use those on me," she suggested.

He ran his hand down her chest,brushing against her nipples and brought it to her clit.

"That feels so good," she thought to herself. He had taken his fingers to her engorged slit and pushed them just inside her petals, stroking lightly along the length. She shuddered from the ecstasy of being fingered by her master.

Stara closed her eyes and enjoyed his fingers as they found their way inside her pussy. She clamped down hard on him at first, but slowly relaxed enough to allow Frank to move and curl his fingers up against the top of her wall, one of her most sensitive of spots. He played with the small nipples along her chest to increase her pleasure along with the fingering.

She we getting progressively closer to cumming and it seemed like Frank could tell. His fingers moved faster and faster and the sounds her tunnel made as he did so became wetter and wetter. Desperate cries escaped her muzzle and her body jerked and twitched. He brought his thumb to rest on her clit, allowing the natural vibrations of his movements to pleasure her nub.

"Oh if this is what it feels like when he uses his paws, I can't wait to feel what actually mating with him will feel like! I would cum so hard for him!"

She thought of him on top of her, mating him like she wanted and had dreamed of, and used the stimulus of this thought to reach her peak. The espeon bucked instinctively into his hand and cried out for him as her pussy convulsed and her inner walls gripped and danced around his fingers, trying to milk them of seed and drenching them in her honey in the process. She panted and convulsed as she enjoyed her sex high, purring happily. Turning her attention to her lover she noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Master, I think I'm ready now." She smiled and giggled in his thoughts as she teased him. "I'm very ready to take you!"

...

End of Chapter

...

Thank you for reading the third chapter of my first submitted story, Loving Sisters. I made this chapter far too long, it became hard to stay motivated midway through it, but I felt the need to tell a lot of story as a buildup to the lemon, so I apologize for the delay.

If you enjoyed this chapter let me know. If you didn't let me know that as well, preferably with a reason as to why, or a suggestion for improvement. If you ever catch any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me. Being an editor, the last thing I want is mistakes in my own writing :s

Special thanks to standingonwords and the other regulars on the 4chan /vp/ fanfic thread irc for keeping me entertained and motivated, and for the help and ideas on the chapter itself.

Until the next chapter...

O-niiiii-chan, let's take a bath together!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Chapter After 3

I'm going to stop making excuses about my slow story writing habits. I am lazy, and between my PS3 and studying, I am constantly finding excuses to not write. It's mostly because I'm lazy though. Anyways, here's the first true smut chapter. Hardly any actual story, lots of sex. Enjoy.

...

Start of Chapter

...

Frank raised his fingers slightly towards his face and looked at them. They were covered in his espeon's honey from his recent _very_ heavy petting session with her. Normally, if it was a human girl's cum on his fingers, he wouldn't have thought twice about licking it off and planting his face between her legs.

"Does this mean I don't consider pokémon to be equal to me?" He thought to himself.

"I'm fine with that, master," his espeon, Stara, interrupted. "Just being owned by you is more than satisfactory. It's more than I could ask for. It's a bit sexy too, don't you think? Come here, let me submit to my master while you make me yours." She laid her upper body down onto the bed and arched her back and tail, raising them into the air for him. Her tail wagged slowly, seductively from side to side as she watched him and awaited his response. She desperately wanted him, her heat had fully set in.

Frank smiled, closed his eyes, and gave a short sigh. She wasn't going to let him get out of this, he could tell. Conceding to his fate and his desire, he checked the bedroom door, and found he had left it open. He wasn't entirely sure how his glaceon and cinccino would take it if they found him plowing Stara in his bed. His lust, however, was building and urging him to mate with her. He hastily, but quietly closed the door and jumped back into bed.

Frank looked over the gorgeous espeon who was there waiting for him. She was much bigger than in her eevee form, and while her parts definitely weren't made to take his, he didn't think he would be so much larger than a male eeveelution as to cause her any pain. This would be especially true since her sex was slightly inflamed, wet, and needy, thanks to her heat.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Frank asked.

"I'm sure," she confidently stated, still holding her best 'come and take me' pose.

She heard the sound of a zipper from behind, and knowing what it meant, hiked her rear up as far as she could for her mate. Stara let out a small gasp as she felt her lover's manhood rub against her slit, causing more of her honey to leak out. She then felt him position himself over her, hands grabbing her hips, and use the new-found stability to begin penetrating her small, very lubricated feline tunnel.

Stara mewed for him as she felt the head of his manhood push through her tight entrance and inch its way into her depths. She was in ecstasy as his shaft slowly filled her up, stretching her while her body adjusted to his size, until he hit her deepest wall. As soon as his manhood pushed up against her uterus, Stara jerked her head up and cried out, her walls convulsing around the throbbing penis she was taking. He was hilted all the way inside her and she could feel his testicles resting against her thought of having all of her lover buried inside her drove her wild and pushed her over the edge into an orgasm.

Frank held himself back from his own orgasm, multiplying difficult numbers in his head to keep his mind off the pleasure. He had greatly underestimated just how hot, tight, and wet her young pussy would be. It was incredibly stimulating. The fact that he hadn't had intercourse with anyone in many months didn't help either. He was a time bomb of built up lust.

When he was sure he was safe from cumming, he looked down at Stara, who was watching him, panting adorably with a light sweat beginning to form on her body. She had since collapsed onto the bed and relaxed her body. He pulled her back up on all fours and nibbled the edge of her sensitive ear, causing it to twitch in between his lips.

"Ready for round two?" Frank asked.

"I am," she replied between pants.

He pulled out all the way until only the very tip of his manhood was still buried in her, then wrapped his arms around her chest, before kissing her on the back of the ear."

This sent a jolt of electricity through her.

"M-M-M-Master just kissed me!" She thought to herself.

She wasn't able to relish in his kiss long as he slammed deep into her, hitting her wall again and again, plowing her like an animal. She wrapped her twin-ended tail awkwardly around his leg as he rested more of his weight on her back, mating her intensely. She loved it, his chest against her back, his determined grunting in her ear and the feeling of being full each time his manhood was driven in, followed by the teasing sensation when he pulled back and left her empty. Now if he could do something about the itch that burned deep in her pussy, craving male seed. This was her second heat, she experienced it before when she was still an eevee, and Frank had eased it by inserting a fake semen pill, that he had received from the clinic, into her vagina. Since this was her first time taking a real male, Stara wanted to know the feel of real semen spilling into her. She decided to focus on clenching her muscles and milking his cum out of him.

Frank's instincts were starting to take over. He was near his edge again, and his dick was being massaged by very warm, and now even tighter pussy. The slippery, constricting folds of her tunnel, covered in espeon honey, felt like heaven each time his tip rubbed over them. Her heated, adorable mews called for him, fueling a primal urge inside him. Stara's instincts caused her to subconsciously extend her claws in an attempt to dig in and support his thrusts. They pressed into his bedding, sinking in and almost causing her to slip on the soft sheets.

Frank felt it, the heat in his loins building, a crescendo of lust and passion. He didn't hold it back, his thought process had all but stopped. The only thing left was an instinctual need to fill her womb with his seed. He drove all the way into Stara's tunnel, hilting her once more, as his manhood swelled, plugging her and ensuring his cum would be delivered. His lust grew greater than he could ever remember it having done, almost to the point of hurting. There was no need to hold back, no need to pull out. He didn't have to worry about getting her pregnant. He could relax and enjoy inseminating his lovely espeon.

Stara's climax grew to a head upon feeling her mate growing, ready to explode.

"This is it, here it comes!" She thought to herself.

Frank felt his climax climb to the top and then he let go.

He pumped load after load of incredibly hot seed into her womb.

A few loads shot hard enough into her that Stara could physically feel it hitting the back of her.

He quickly filled her womb with his cum, extinguishing the fire of her heat. Gush after gush poured into her. With nowhere to go, it overflowed out onto her thighs and legs.

Frank left his dick inside of her, still spurting the last of his built up semen. It twitched repeatedly, and over time went limp, its job completed. Stara looked ahead, dazed, panting, high from sex. Sweat dripped off her muzzle and Frank cooed to her, running his hand down her back and through her purple, soft fur, a thanks for pleasuring him with her body and taking his seed.

"Good girl," he lovingly whispered to her.

Frank pulled out of his lover, a sloppy, wet sound came from her as his tip popped out of her entrance.

He was sweaty, hot, and his lower half was covered in a mixture of sweat, his cum, and Stara's honey.

"I need a shower," he said to himself.

He sat up and began to get off the bed, before stopping. He saw an unusual blue object in the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards the object and found a glaceon sitting on his dresser, watching him.

...

End of Chapter

...

As always, thank you for reading this chapter of Loving Sisters. Remember that most FF writers (myself included) live for feedback from the community, so if you can spare the time, leave me a comment, good or bad. Also as always, if you find any spelling/grammar/sentence structure errors let me know. Until next time...

Nii-chan, do you like my swimsuit? I bought it just for you.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Chapter Before 6

No lemons in this chapter :[ I introduce a new girl.

...

Start of Chapter

...

Stara looked up into the sky,catching the scent of the air on her wet nose as she walked the path towards the woods. She had decided it was about time that she repay the girl that had helped her (and in all reality, saved her), but she was beginning to wonder if she should have picked a better day. The sky was filled with rolling grey clouds, reminiscent of a bleak winter day, though it was still October. A firm breeze was also blowing, sending yellow, orange, and red leaves dancing through the air. Stara continued retracing the journey she had previously made with Frank into the woods. Tall trees creaked and moaned and their needles and leaves rustled in the wind as she continued to the fallen tree.

Now that she was an espeon, and taller than her previous form, she could easily hop up onto the tree trunk. She sat down and looked at her surroundings. The beedrill was still there, it had been a couple weeks and the body was undergoing decay. She didn't really want to think about that fight. She felt it was her fault that the entire thing had happened.

"Although, I suppose it did help me get closer to Frank."

Stara let her head drop and sighed.

"What's wrong, friend?" A familiar voice asked.

This time, however, it wasn't telepathic. She turned her head toward the voice in time to see her friend materialize next to her. The cream-colored victini had long, orange, pointy ears and big, sea-blue eyes. Her paws matched her orange ears, and a small pair of cream wings, which Stara found to be just adorable, adorned her backside. However, she noticed the victini's fur was matted and dirty, and she looked a little malnourished.

"You can become invisible?"

Her friend disappeared for a couple of seconds, reappeared on Stara's other side, and giggled.

"I sure can! Thank you for keeping your promise and coming back to see me, by the way. I don't have any friends to play with." The friendly victini chirped.

"I should be thanking you for saving us, and what about your family, if you have no one to play with, you're not alone out here are you?"

In the first sad tone Stara had heard from her new friend, she responded, "I'm not sure what happened to my family. We were separated when a trainer attacked us with his pokémon and tried to capture my mom. We ran but something weird happened and we couldn't communicate with each other anymore. I got lost and ended up here."

Stara tilted her head. "How long ago was this?"

"Around spring."

"Sp-Spring?! What have you been eating? Where have you been staying?"

The little victini shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I eat what I can find, mostly berries. I live inside a hollow tree in the woods." She pointed off into the distance.

"Ok, well stay here for a bit." Stara jumped off the tree trunk. "I'm going to grab you some food, and see about helping you find a place to live while I'm at it."

"You don't have to do that!" She reached out vaguely at Stara.

"I can see your ribs, and your coat is pretty dirty and matted, so you don't make such a great argument there."

Stara smiled at her, and the victini turned away and blushed from embarrassment.

"Do you mind if I bring Frank along?"

"Sure," she replied without thinking. Being called out about her appearance and general lack of well-being had really caught her off-guard.

"Wait, you mean your human?!"

Stara had already bounded off down the road, though.

The run in with the people who had tried to capture her and her family had been her only direct contact with humans, and this had left, understandably, a fairly bad impression of them on her. She fidgeted nervously on the tree trunk, thinking about it.

"Well, Stara is really nice,and she seems to be taken care of and treated well. Maybe, then, her human isn't so bad."

She hadn't considered, until now, that she might have just run into bad people, and that not all were like that. She attempted to groom herself and make herself presentable as she thought about it. A low rumble came from the sky, announcing the impending storm. The victini looked up at the ominous sky.

Frank walked with Stara to meet her new friend. He had brought some food and a bottle of water at her suggestion, and also brought some towels and an umbrella after seeing the weather report.

"We can't stay long, Stara, it's about to start storming pretty hard."

"I know, but she doesn't really have a home or anything, so we could do this much for her, at least."

"How did you meet this one again?"

"Well..." Her words trailed off as she hesitated to answer.

Frank found it strange, but decided not to push any further. As the two entered the forest it began to rain. Droplets collected on the needles of the pine trees before falling again, bouncing off his umbrella, producing a relaxing ambiance in the forest. Stara walked under the umbrella with him, guiding him. He watched her walk gracefully, her adorable face held high and her twin-ended tail swaying as if it had a mind of its own. She had had him tie a small bell around one of the ends with a red ribbon to match her collar. She wanted to be more like her big sister, who had a bell on her collar. It jingled lightly as she walked, and he found it cute.

"Its good my mate finds me attractive." She turned and smiled. Frank smirked in response.

As they continued walking, the rain became heavier and the calming rain gave way to lightning and loud thunder.

"If this gets any worse, we might have to find a place out here to take shelter," Frank warned.

"Mm."

Large puddles were forming along the path by the time they reached their destination. Frank looked for Stara's friend and found her sitting on top of the tree trunk. Stara walked up to her. It surprised him to find such a rare pokémon sitting there.

"A vi-vi-vi-victini?! Wow! Never thought I'd see one."

The victini hid behind Stara and watched him nervously.

"H-hi there," she told him telepathically. "You're Stara's human, right?"

He smiled. "I sure am. Hello to you too."

Frank noticed how wet and dirty she was, just like Stara had told him.

"Stara says you don't have a home, is that true?"

"I do, kinda. It's in the bottom of that tree."

Frank looked where she was pointing. The home she was speaking of was the hollow base of a dead tree. He walked over to it and inspected her nest. The entire tree looked to be rotting away, and the hole she was staying in didn't seem to offer much protection from the elements. It was lined with twigs, leaves, and grass that it seemed she had insulated it with, but it was clear that it wasn't stopping water from leaking into it. Frank returned to them, and stood over the victini so that the umbrella shielded her and Stara.

"Can I offer you a place to stay until it stops raining?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I want you to come stay the night with Stara and I tonight. I'll cook a hot meal for all of us, too. I just don't want you to have to sit here in the rain and get sick."

She thought about his proposal. She didn't like humans, but she was lonely, cold, tired, hungry, and she liked Stara. All of these things wore at her thoughts and resolve. It seemed way too good to be true, but she didn't honestly care anymore. If it was a trap and he was just going to capture her and keep her as a slave, or whatever, then so be it.

"At least I won't have to hide anymore and I won't have to wait for my parents to come back."

Stara picked up on her thought, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to make things worse. Besides, she knew Frank didn't have malicious intentions.

"Ok." The little Victini replied.

She flew up into the air, under the umbrella, and let Frank guide them. They arrived back at the house as the storm began to pick up in intensity. The wind howled outside, and raindrops drummed on the roof. Frank closed the door behind them and took off his shoes. The first thing she noticed about his home was how big it was...and warm...and dry. She also noticed the scent of other pokémon in the house, but didn't see them.

"Alright girls, let's get in the bath."

He led her to a comparatively small room filled with many strange things. Frank ran the hot water and turned to Stara.

"Can you show her what to do while I go get the others?"

After getting a nod from her, he disappeared through the door. The espeon jumped up onto the edge of the large tub and lowered herself into the warm water. Her friend followed her. She found the steamy water very comfortable, and relaxed against the side of the tub. Muffled thunder boomed in the distance.

A very excited cinccino ran into the bathroom, jumped and pulled itself up the side of the tub, and fell face-first into the water, startling the victini. After sitting up and rubbing its head, the cinccino noticed her.

"H-H-Hello," it said timidly.

Frank then came back in, carrying a glaceon in his arms who immediately noticed her. The glaceon watched her curiously as Frank sat it in the water and turned off the tap. Stara and the cinccino played while Frank quickly washed the glaceon, which was already panting from the heat. He rubbed a gel from a bottle into her light blue fur, lathering it until it formed a foamy, bubbly white layer on her coat. He scooped water into his hand and rinsed her repeatedly until all the foam was gone, then picked her up out of the tub, setting her down and rubbing her vigorously with a large piece of cloth. When he was done, the Glaceon shook her body and then wandered off, out of the room. He then turned his attention to her.

"Close your eyes so I don't get water or soap in them."

She complied and felt the warm water he poured over her ears run down her head and neck. After hearing the squirt of a soap bottle, she felt his warm hands grab at the tips of her ears. He closed his hands around them and stroked downwards, spreading the shampoo, before lathering it in with his thumb and fingertips.

"Oh MyiYiy AreReRceUhUhUhSsss." Her voice bounced as his fingers massaged her sensitive ears, inside and out.

She smiled and relaxed, her eyes closed, as he continued lathering the rest of her body. The raging storm outside, which would have likely been a life-or-death situation had she stayed at her home, was now nothing more than an afterthought, ambiance for her bath. She felt safe. Stara nudged Binx and nodded toward the victini, who was rubbing back into his hand. "Vi-vi-vi"s slipped from her mouth. The two sisters watched her and smiled.

"She's so cute." Binx whispered.

"Yeah, it's her first bath, so I'm sure she's loving it."

After rinsing and drying her and washing the other two girls, Frank carried Binx and the victini into the living room and placed them on the couch next to Rii so that he could take his own shower.

"So, are you Frank's new pokémon?" Rii asked.

"Ehehe, no. I wish I was, though. You guys are too lucky, he's very nice and this home is amazing. I'm Stara's friend. Frank was being nice and letting me stay here while it rains."

"Oh?"

"She doesn't really have a home, and she has no family, Rii." Stara jumped up on the couch with them.

"I do have a home! It's just..." She hung her head, "...not a very good one."

"I'm sure he'd let you stay, why don't you ask him," Rii replied.

"I don't think he would have much use for me."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"No."

"Then don't assume that. Ask him when he comes back."

The victini fidgeted nervously. She really didn't want to ask him that, but Rii's speech made her feel like she needed to.

"She would make a good big sister, she is very affirmative and convincing," the young victini thought.

Frank returned from his shower several minutes later and headed toward the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hey Frank..." Stara spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Our friend here wants to know if she can stay with us."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"She'd like to live with us..." she winked at him, "...and let you be her master."

Frank looked over at the victini, whose head was lowered. "Is that true? Are you sure?"

She nodded and looked up at him, almost in tears, nervous and afraid of rejection.

A huge grin spread across Frank's face. Vicitinis were incredibly rare, and now one wanted to be his partner. He needed a fire-type too, so it was a double score for him.

"Sure," he answered. "Do you have a name, by the way? I've never heard you say it."

She lit up, fluttered up a few feet, and let out a chirp before looking at him.

"I don't, I was never given one."

"You were never given a name? How about Vivii?"

She seemed to like it, since she was beaming and chirping. Frank continued to cook their chow, happy that he had such an interesting new family member. Vivii snuggled into Stara, ecstatic that she had such a wonderful new home and family, a name, and a reason to live.

...

End of Chapter

...

Thanks for reading this chapter of Loving Sisters. As always, let me know what you think, and if you find any mistakes, typos, grammatical errors, etc. let me know. I tried to be more descriptive with this chapter, try to create a better setting and mood. What did you think, did it work? Do you like it? I'm sitting here, drinking some hot miso (which is delicious and good for you, by the way, I recommend it), and hoping that you're actually able to read this chapter through the ddos attack that FFnet is going through.

So, what's coming up?

As for Loving Sisters, I have the next few chapters thought up. Coming up in Chapter 6: I give...well, Frank gives a little love to Binx, the cinccino.

I also have a new story in the works called _The Simple Life_. Survival, romance, Iris, poképhilia, the works. I hope you guys will look forward to reading it.

Far into the future, I also have an Initial D-based fic planned (It will probably have little to do with the show/manga's characters). Look forward to that as well, if you like cars!

I'm also up for some co-authoring and/or editing others' work. If anyone is interested, don't hesitate to pm me!

Until next time,

Oniichan, I was wondering...do you like me?


	6. Chapter 6 - The Fourth Chapter Before 10

Hey everyone. Lot's of smut in this one, know you guys love that. Enjoy.

...

Start of Chapter

...

Rii yawned and curled up tighter in Frank's lap, on top of his blanket. The glaceon was enjoying a lazy Sunday afternoon while her master watched TV on the couch. Shrill wind blew over the cracks in the house, creating a whistle that was being drowned out by the TV program. Outside, snow drifted lazily to the ground, creating a white, fluffy playground for ice types like her. Maybe she would get Frank to play outside with her later. For now though, this was bliss. She stretched her front paws out and turned her head to look out the frosty windows and watch the snow fall.

"Oh, what's this?" In a playful tone, Stara messed with her.

"What is it, Stara?"

"Keeping Master all to yourself, are you?"

A mix of yes, go away, don't ruin this, and I'm comfortable came out as a long, drawn out groan in reply to her sister. Rii curled up into a ball and prayed her sister would go away. Instead, the espeon jumped up on the couch and tried to climb up into his lap with her.

"No, Stara, I really don't want both of you up here on top of me."

Rii smirked, then stretched again. Stara saw her victorious smile and decided to poke at her with "I still fuuuucked him," smirking back at her in a playful manner. She turned around and went to jump off the couch, when her sister stammered back at her,

"O-Oh yeah? Well I could get him anytime i wanted."

Stara stopped in her tracks. "Is that so?"

She had just wanted to play around and tease her, but now Rii had made it a challenge, which seemed like even more fun.

"Yeah. Watch."

The espeon sat down and watched her glaceon sister try to woo her lover. Rii placed her front paws up on Frank's chest and nuzzled against his neck, purring and whimpering into his ear. She barked at him softly, "Glace," in a needy tone. Her seducing was a failure however, as Frank turned to Stara and asked her what she wanted.

"She wants you to scratch her, just below the left ear."

"That's not what I wa- ~aaaah..."

Rii's knees became weak and she fell over on her side into his lap as he scratched her sensitive spot.

"No...no...that's...not..."

Stara giggled as the glaceon's back leg started kicking.

"St...St...St-Stara... I'll...kill you."

Stara laughed at her poor sister on her back, kicking involuntarily, under the spell of their master's fingers. "No you won't, you're a big softy. Look at that leg go!"

Stara continued to enjoy the cheap laughs she got from her cute, helpless sister for several more minutes, until Rii began panting heavily. She told Frank that Rii was "satisfied", then dashed off in order to escape her wrath. Rii simply slid off the couch and crawled away so she could recover from the tortuous ecstasy.

A little while later, Binx and Vivii entered the room and walked up to their sister. The two girls had become inseparable since Vivii had joined the family. They fit together well, they were both small and they were both naive.

"Hey Rii, what's mating?" Vivii asked her.

Shocked, Rii almost choked on air.

"What?"

"Stara said I should tell Frank that what you really wanted was to mate with him, but I don't know what that means, so she told me to ask you."

'Damn't Stara, seriously?' She thought to herself. She didn't really know if these two should be learning this right now. 'I mean, yes, Binx is probably old enough to know about mating, but still, I don't know if she should, and Vivii definitely shouldn't be learning about this yet, she's barely old enough to mate.'

But the two had heard their sister talking about it, and now they were curious. If she didn't tell them, they'd likely just ask Frank, and she really didn't want him finding out that she had been trying to get him to fuck her, that would be embarassing. She also didn't want Stara putting ideas about it in their heads.

'That idiot would use them to get into his pants, I know it.'

So she decided to simply tell them herself. Except that there was a problem: she had never mated. She considered herself to belong to Frank, and would only mate with him, but she'd try her best.

"Ok, well...so if your mate gets aroused...which is usually when a female, like us, comes into heat, his male part gets big and hard, and he sticks it into our female parts, and they rub inside, back and forth, and we feel good and he feels good, and when he feels good enough, his parts get...even bigger in us and then...he shoots a lot of white, hot, slimy stuff inside you, which is his seed, and then it makes an egg in our bellies."

Her face immediately turned bright red as she realized how detailed she'd gotten with her description, and how turned on she'd become. She was dripping wet. Arceus, she wanted him now. Binx stared at her utterly embarrassed, regretting she had asked. Vivii, however, stood with her head tilted, staring inquisitively back at her.

"What's a mate, Rii?"

"It's your lover, the one that protects you and comforts you and spends their time with you. Kind of like your best friend, but with...well, benefits."

"So then, is Frank our mate?"

Rii turned even redder and gulped.

"Y...yeah...I guess."

* * *

It was close to dinnertime now, and Vivii was hungry. She had been introduced to some of the chores and rituals of the family, and she wanted to learn them. She wanted to be useful so that she could fit in and be a part of the family. She flew around in the kitchen to try and help before Frank started on the meal. She found a pot that she had seen Frank using a lot and then took it to the sink. She knew that she could make water run by turning the faucet, which she did, and filled the pan up to what she thought was a good amount. She struggled to pick up the small metal cooking pot, barely filled an inch with water, and placed it on a stove burner. She turned a random knob (which was luckily the control for the burner she was using) halfway and watched it, smiling and happy because she was helping.

Of course though, she wasn't actually helping. For one, there was nothing in the pot, besides water. Then there was the fact that Frank was going to prepare a microwave dinner for himself, and heat up canned pokéchow for the girls, so her preparations were completely unnecessary. Finally, there was the fact that, while she had turned the water on properly when she filled the pot, she had simply left it running afterwards. The running water hit the dishes that were left in the sink with enough force to splash out and make a mess on the countertops and floor.

Vivii thought she was helping though, so it came as a surprise when Frank found her and her mess, and yelled, "What are you doing?!" The victini's face turned from one full of happiness and pride to one of confusion, fear, and sadness. Frank grabbed her gently out of the air and placed her on a countertop away from the stove and turned off the red hot burner and the gushing sink before turning to her.

"What were you doing, Vivii?"

Her tears began forming in her big blue eyes, her lips pursed, and she began to shake slightly.

"I just wanted to h-help..." She hiccuped. "...help you make dinner."

He picked her up again and brought her into a hug. Her tears soaked into his shirt as she cried. Her shaking died down as he stroked her head and cooed to her.

"What a good girl."

When she had calmed down, he put her back on the counter and grabbed the roll of paper towels near her. He broke off several sheets and handed half of them to her.

"Let's start by cleaning this up," he cheerfully told her.

Her smile gradually returned after hearing this. Frank began wiping the floor, and Vivii followed his example, hovering just above the ground and swiping randomly at the wet tile with her paper towels. After they had returned the kitchen to normalcy, Frank asked if she wanted to help him make their dinner. She nodded eagerly. Frank was glad a smile had returned to her face, he couldn't stand seeing her cry. He was careful though, and only gave her tasks he knew the little victini couldn't mess up. He didn't want her to lose confidence in herself.

"Thanks for helping me make dinner tonight, Vivii."

"You're welcome!" She chirped back at him, giving the classic "victory" sign that victini were so well known for.

When all that was left was to wait for the microwave to heat the food, Frank picked up Vivii and sat down in the living room.

"Hey, master?"

"Ya?"

He looked down at her and stroked one of her ears. Then in the most unwavering, seemingly natural, and innocent tones he could ever have expected to hear the question in, Vivii asked him a bombshell.

"Hey, do you want to mate with me?"

She didn't look embarrassed or phased at all, as if she didn't understand the implications of the question she had just asked. She was simply watching him, her big eyes and long ears locked on to him, waiting for an answer. Frank's heart raced. Sex with Stara had been great, but he just figured that since she was the weird one, she would be the only one who would want that. Now Vivii was asking about it? He wanted to be sure she understood what she had said.

"What do you mean Vivii?"

"I want to make you feel good since you're my mate."

"Are you sure you know what a mate is?"

The victini turned her head to the side, as if thinking.

"I think so..."

"Why am I your mate?"

"You take care of me and treat me really well and stuff. Do you want to- "

Frank pulled her toward him to interrupt her as Rii and Stara entered the living room, within earshot of them. He whispered to her that they would finish the conversation later. He turned toward them and announced that dinner would be ready soon. He felt something grab around his index finger, and looked down to see Vivii's tiny hand wrapped around it. She was fluttering a few feet off the ground so that she was on a level where she could hold his hand.

'How adorable,' he thought.

* * *

Vivii dragged Binx up onto Frank's bed. It was just after dinner, and the two eeveelution sisters were napping on the living room couch. Stara was on her back, mouth open, snoring softly, and Rii was curled up at the end, her face hidden in the corner. Frank had covered them with blankets to keep them warm, before heading to his room to hide under the heavy bedsheets and watch TV. Vivii had told Binx her plans to experiment with Frank, and after a little convincing, Binx decided that she would join in.

"Hey you two, what are you up to? Do you want to watch tv with me?"

Binx chewed on her finger and blushed, almost giving up immediately, but her sister, who was much more brave, instead tried to crawl under the sheets and up his pant leg. She got her ears stuck as soon as she attempted this though, and pulled her head back out, looking disappointed.

"What in the world are you doing Vivii?"

"Show us how to mate...please?"

"Us? You mean you want this too Binx?"

She hesitated, but then timidly nodded her head. Frank hesitated for a while, looking at the girls. Binx was sitting on the covers on top of him, looking away and still blushing. Vivii had dove back under the covers and was fiddling with his clothes as if they were an impossible safe lock.

'I wonder if it makes me a terrible person that I want this.'

It had taken him far less time and far less convincing to sleep with his girls this time than the first time with Stara. He wondered if he had come to terms with their sexuality and the fact that he had a fetish for them. He had been finding all his girls sexually attractive since then, and they seemed to feel the exact same way, if not more so. Having made up his mind (and in order to keep Vivii from tearing a hole in his pants), he agreed to show them. This time though, he made sure the door was shut, so that he wouldn't make a certain glaceon and espeon jealous.

Unbuttoning his shorts, he took Vivii's hand and showed her how to unzip them. She was disappointed to find another layer of cloth underneath, and half-ordered, half-begged him to take them off. Once all the garments were removed, his manhood was observed by the two girls.

"Come here Binx."

She jumped a little at her name.

"I've got to get you two ready. I'm sure Vivii here is already fairly wet."

His victini took a sharp breath as her lover's finger grazed her slit. It was indeed very slippery.

"I have to get you ready Binx, otherwise it will hurt you. Come here and use your mouth."

"M-my mouth?"

"Mmhmm. Use your mouth and your tongue...how are you talking?"

Vivii giggled. "Do you like it? Rii and I have been working on our communication for you. Its pretty hard to help others talk, aren't you proud of me?"

Frank smiled and rubbed her head. "I sure am."

Binx took his manhood in her paws and timidly licked the drop of precum off the tip before bringing it into her mouth. While her soft tongue rolled along his member, Frank placed his hand on her head, as he was used to doing when a girl gave him head. She looked up at the added stimulus and kept her eyes on him.

"Is it good?" She asked

She was barely able to take any length of him in, but her small mouth was very warm and stimulating, and she was using her tongue well. He responded by stroking her mane and nodding. He then checked her arousal in the same way he checked Vivii's, causing her to drop him out of her mouth.

"Let me try, let me try."

Taking Binx's place, the victini eagerly took Frank into her mouth. She was able to swallow more of him than Binx, too much in fact, and she choked slightly on his manhood. Her eyes watered as she coughed and Frank instructed her to slow down and take less. He held her head as she tried again, this time successfully. She whined for him when he moved his hand to her ear, massaging it like he had done the first night, when he bathed her.

"You smell good. Its making my body feel weird." She told him.

"That's a weird thing to say," he laughed.

It didn't seem to phase her though. Her actions became more feverish, and the look in her eyes was very needy. Frank pulled her off and held her.

"Ok, I think we can put it in now. You ready?"

A nod from his very horny victini was all he needed. He brought Vivii down onto him and slowly penetrated her.

"Let me know if it hurts, ok?"

Another feverish nod.

He let her slip further down on him, enjoying her tight, ribbed sex, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She didn't show any signs of being in pain, just complete ecstasy. In fact, she was handling this better than Stara did. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were unfocused as she marveled in the sense of fullness he was giving her. She felt him hit her womb, and then pull her back up, before letting her slide back down him again. Her limbs felt weak, she didn't know if she could move and he was doing a good job, so she decided to let him have his way with her body for now.

Frank was feeling pretty good too. Her tiny, tight pussy was amazing, but he knew he had a second girl to please, so he couldn't let himself go just yet. He took one of his hands off the victini's waste and used it to rub Binx, who had been watching them. She squeaked at his touch, but didn't pull away from it. Her paws grasped for his fingers to keep them on her slit.

It was perfect timing as he felt Vivii's sex start convulsing around his manhood. She closed her eyes and Frank watched her cute orgasm ripple through her body while she was on top of him. He broke Binx's hold on him, much to her dismay, in order to raise Vivii off of him, and replace her with Binx.

The cinccino was harder to get inside of than her sister, so Frank let her control the depth. She watched her master while inching his manhood into her dripping cunt.

"I'm sorry I'm so slow master. Do I feel good?"

"You do, Binx, trust me. You can take your time"

A horny cinccino was a sight to see. Her front paws were placed on his stomach, and her back paws were spread wide in order for her hips to adjust to such a large male. Her luxurious, soft white and grey fur was a dream to run his hands through. He wanted to soil her perfect white mane with his seed.

Frank kept his patience until he felt his dick reach the end of her tunnel, and then began pumping into her, slowly at first, but then faster when he saw that she was ok. Her cries of ecstacy spurred him on. Now Binx was the one with a feverish look on her face, and as her lover mated her, her senses dulled and she simply let him fuck her.

Being that he was on his second girl, Frank was quickly reaching his peak. As he kept plowing her small pussy, his body prepared to inseminate her. His manhood swelled, and his testicles pulled up into his body, heating his cum. He thrusted into her one last time, flooding her insides before pulling out and shooting his cum on her thighs, belly, and chest, in order to stain her coat.

"Master...moooore."

Vivii had somewhat recovered and was now begging for a second round from Frank. He placed Binx on the other side of the bed and then rolled over on his stomach, his face between Vivii's legs. Heated yelps escaped from her mouth as Frank's tongue explored her vulva and clit. It was clear she didn't know what to do with her arms and legs as they were constantly moving under the pleasurable spell of his licking and suckling. He licked her small slit up and down then from left to right, before swirling the tip of his tongue on her little nub. He thought he might wear her out from all this, but she came back for more every time she reached her peak and orgasmed. He was now licking up a fountain of honey that was flowing from her pot.

Eventually, he felt his manhood become hard again, and decided to finish her. He turned her on her stomach and rubbed the underside of his cock on her back before slipping it into her hot cunt. More heated whimpering came from her when he quickly and ruthlessly filled her.

"You like that Vii?

"Mhmm."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Fuck me."

"Ya, I bet you do."

Frank was enjoying himself. She was needy and horny and he was going to make her his little slut. He was going to fuck her brains out and she was going to enjoy it.

Vivii's eyesight began to go out again, and her front paws went limp. Her upper half collapsed into the bed, but Frank kept plowing into her. She gripped him with her vaginal muscles and then felt him start getting bigger, further filling her tiny pussy.

Frank slammed all the way into her several more times, then emptied himself into her womb over and over, painting her walls with sticky, white, boiling hot cum. He stayed in her, enjoying her pulsing muscles and watched her small wings twitch and flutter. She seemed to be enjoying being mated. He kissed her ear, then placed her next to Binx, before kissing the cinccino's ear as well.

"How was that girls?"

Neither one of them answered, they simply watched him through hazy, satisfied eyes. He rolled over on his back and placed his hands behind his head. He had been with all his girls now, except one, and he was going to make sure that glaceon was howling for him soon.

...

End of Chapter

...

Special thanks to **Wish counselor** for providing me with a few ideas for the story, I was having trouble thinking of the direction I wanted to take with this chapter until they sparked my imagination.

Thanks for reading the sixth chapter of _Loving Sisters_. Let me know what you think of it by leaving me a comment. Seriously, leave me a comment. Hearing back from the people that read their stories is what gives authors the energy to write. Even if you thought it was absolute shit, tell me why. For those of you that are looking forward to my next story, _The Simple Life_, I plan to have the first chapter out soon, sometime between now and the end of time. Hope you enjoyed this story, have a good night everyone. Until next time..._  
_

Oniichan, can we sleep together tonight, please?


	7. Chapter 7 - Only 93 More To 100

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I've had a lot going on recently. Here's a quickie for me to get back on the saddle and back into a writing train of thought, and also to keep y'all from tearing my head off ;] . Enjoy.

...

Start of Chapter

...

Frank looked out the window while the stir-fry cooked on the stove. The girls were out in the backyard playing in the snow that had previously collected on the ground. Ok, no, they weren't all playing. Rii and Stara were, they were roughhousing around toward the back corner of the yard. Binx was also enjoying the cold air and snow. Her thick, luxurious coat afforded her protection from the elements, allowing her to dig a series of tunnels through the snow that she seemed to be having fun exploring. Vivii, who had a short coat, little patience, and who was from a species that thrived in warmer climates, not the northern region of Unova her master lived in, did not enjoy the recess she was given in the freezing cold. Earlier in the day she had nearly set the yard ablaze trying to keep herself warm. Luckily, he noticed the fire she had started before it had gotten too large. He made a note to watch her for the rest of the time she was out.

*thump thump*

Frank looked at the door, where the noise was coming from, and saw Vivii pounding her tiny fist on the glass pane, looking like she was about to cry. He had hoped they'd all go out and get some exercise and maybe stay out of his hair for a bit while he cleaned the house and cooked, but it looked like the victini was at her limit and had had enough of the cold. As soon as he opened the door, an orange blur zoomed past him and straight into the blankets on the couch. The mass of cloth shook and shivered. Frank went back to cooking and watched Stara and Rii play outside...especially Rii.

As she lunged playfully at her espeon sister, Rii showed off her grace and beautifully toned body, though unintentionally. When she jumped, tiny pink pawpads revealed themselves momentarily, before icy claws dug into the snow, helping anchor herself into the ground. Her tail turned and twisted, reacting to her movements and providing extra stability and balance. While Rii was smaller than Stara, she was much more athletic, and it showed. She constantly bested Stara in their play-fight.

She looked like she could very easily place highly in breed shows if she was entered into one. Everything about her was toned, symmetrical, and perfect. She was a fine example of glaceons everywhere. Now that he had embraced his fetish, the fact that he found his girls to be sexually attractive, Frank wanted to go a round with her as well. For the past several days he had been daydreaming about her; how she would feel inside, the sounds she would make as he fucked her, her sweet scent, her lovely taste.

When he broke out of his daydream he found that he had finished chopping the rest of the vegetables. Stirring them into the pan, he went around the counter and called the others inside. Frank divided the stir-fry up among himself and the girls and sat down to eat, flipping the tv on to the news as a way to escape his thoughts. The weather forecast was warning of another blizzard that was expected later that night, typical of the region in this season. He knew he should have plenty of supplies in case it got bad, but he would have to check after dinner to make sure there was enough imperishable food, water, and other essentials.

Later that night

Frank woke up groggy and stared lazily at the ceiling. The snow, swept along by harsh, swirling wind, whistled outside. The house was fairly new and sturdy, but it still creaked in a fairly relaxing, ambient way. He convinced himself to turn his head just enough to see the bright digital clock next to his bed. It read 2:47. He had been dreaming until just then; a dream about Rii, sure enough, and a sexual one at that. His body was still excited from the acts the dream version of Rii had performed with him.

He sighed slightly and pulled himself out of bed, thinking to himself,

"A glass of warm milk sounds amazing right now."

He attempted not to disturb Stara, who was sleeping in her usual place next to him under the covers. As he was stepping out, however, his foot brushed against her. He looked around to make sure he wasn't about to step on anyone. Rii was at the foot of the bed, sprawled out as if this freezing air was the most comfortable weather in the world. The tiny ones, Binx and Vivii, were likely curled up together under the large mass of blankets on their bed. As he walked out of the room, he heard the pitter-patter of paws and the familiar quiet jingle of a small bell. Frank waited for Stara to leave the room before closing the door gently behind her and continuing to the kitchen.

For a while she simply followed him, not saying anything. After Frank put his mug of milk in the microwave and started it she spoke up.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, just couldn't sleep is all."

The espeon sniffed him and nuzzled into his crotch.

"Do you want me to help you relieve that?"

"No, not tonight Star. Another time."

She replied with a disappointed "Ok."

Frank put the empty mug in the sink and turned to head back to the bedroom. Stopping in the living room, he looked back at her.

"You know what, I think I will take you up on that offer."

"Ok! Where do you want me?" She replied eagerly.

Instead of instructing her, Frank simply lifted her up and placed her on the end of the nearby couch so that the lower part of Stara's belly rested on the armrest and her rear end hung over the side; easy access for him.

"Just a quickie tonight, ok?"

"Ok," she replied with a hint of lust in her tone. The bell tied to her twin-tail jingled slightly as she swayed it expectantly from side to side.

This had started to become a common thing for them. Since the first time he had slept with her, they had mated several times. Whenever he needed to let off some steam or was simply horny, Stara would offer him her body, and tonight was no exception. He would need to give her some special attention to get her body ready for him.

Frank went to his knees and after asking her to raise her tail, proceeded to attack her slit with small kisses and licks. Soon her body warmed up and her honey began to lubricate her pussy, preparing to accept a male. Frank took in her enticing musky pheromones and sweet taste and went at her even more vigorously with his tongue. Stara was clearly ready for him, but he decided to give her a little something extra for spreading her legs and giving self-gratifying quickies to him recently.

Moving his tongue to her bud, Frank inserted two fingers into her hole. He pulled the tips of his fingers down against her incredibly sensitive spongy spot and thrusted his fingers back and forth repeatedly. With his free hand he grabbed her collar, pulling her head to the side before then grabbing her muzzle and covering it to muffle her whimpering. After just a minute or two of this massaging, her body tensed up and he pulled his fingers out, causing a small blast of her clear cum to squirt out.

"There you go babe, how was that?" He proudly asked her, letting her muzzle free from his grasp.

"Amazing," she managed after her panting subsided.

Frank rose to his feet, then dropped his boxers, bringing his manhood to her entrance. He rubbed the tip up and down her slit, taking advantage of her natural lubrication that she was leaking. He then slipped it inside her pussy and moved his hands to her hips. A single thrust later, and he was completely inside her, but he didn't stop, instead, nearly pulling out before slamming into her all the way once again. After a few of these thrusts, he realized that what he really wanted was just to get his rocks off, and switched to a shallower, quicker method. He fucked her in short, fast thrusts, allowing her just mere split-seconds in between each one. Her tight pussy grabbed at him; her slippery, hot walls caressing his tip, and her muscles clamping down on his rod. His grunts became more heavy, and he quickly reached his peak. Frank did not attempt to delay his bliss, instead letting nature run its course. As his manhood swelled inside Stara's pussy, he leaned into her, his tip pushing against her uterus. Seconds later he reached his peak and squeezed her hips as a large load his cum filled her womb and spilled out on her legs and the couch.

He rested inside of her for a moment, allowing the aftershocks and final spurts to subside before pulling out of her and gently spanking her on the rear.

"Good girl," he praised her, smirking.

She giggled and responded, "Thanks."

After a short pause she asked, "You haven't mated with Rii yet, have you? Why not?"

Frank simply shrugged at her question.

"Well you need to, she needs to get laid." A half-sadistic giggle escape her mouth. "I wouldn't mind a threesome you know... why don't you convince her. I'm the one you cum inside of if we do it though."

She winked at him and pulled herself off the couch and returned to their room, leaving him in a state of confusion, pleasure, and expectancy; among other things.

...

End of Chapter

...

Thanks for reading. I'd love it if you left me a review and tell me what you think. I do try to reply to every review I get, especially those with a question or suggestion. Now that I'm back into my writing, I'll be trying to get stories out in a quicker fashion. Until next time,

Onii-chan! Welcome back, I missed you!


End file.
